Flourescence
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: 12 year old Cole really likes his 16 year old babysitter too much...CoNya fluff!


**So!**

 **I'm working on the 30 Day O/S Challenge. No idea when the latest chapter'll be finished.**

 **Cole is 12, Nya is 16. I believe.**

"Oh, Miss Nya, thank you for coming on such short notice," Lou says as he opens the door.

"No problem, Mister Brookestone," the young woman replies, stepping inside when he gestures for her to come in.

"I really apologize! I must go perform with my quartet...after all, a quartet isn't a quartet without a fourth person! And I was sick last show, ah my notes were at an all-time low..." the man babbles on about how he can't miss the show while searching for his coat. Nya smiled, turning to see the little squirt she was about to babysit.

He is around twelve or so, Nya remembers. She sees him slouched on the coach, facing a video game on the screen. She shakes her head, but tunes back into Lou when she hears him mention something about Cole.

"He's been a bit grumpy. I think he had a rough day at school, but he seems to like you well enough. Just call me if there are any issues, alright? He can stay up until nine o' clock, but he needs to be off of the video games by six. There's money for pizza on the table...and I think that's about it. I should be home around ten or so. Please, make yourself at home, Miss! I shall see you later tonight!" Lou announces after successfully finding his jacket and slinging it around his shoulders.

"Sounds great!" Nya responds, kicking her shoes off while bringing her purse off of her shoulders.

"Perfect! I'll be back! Ta-ta!" Lou says, closing the door behind him.

"I don't need a stupid babysitter!" young Cole yells, still facing the TV. "But...I'm glad my dad chose you," he sets his controller down as she settles on the couch next to him. "You're my favorite babysitter,"

"I'm also sixteen. Four years, hotshot," Nya replies, "now, I recommend you have fun on that thing while you can. You only have an hour left until you need to put it away,"

"Age is just a number. The only thing I need is for you to come over here," Cole replies flirtatiously.

"I'm going to go order pizza," Nya states, standing up and ignoring the twelve-year-old.

"Good, 'cause I wanna slice of that-" he didn't get to finish due to a pillow being chucked at his head.

…

"That'll be ten dollars, miss!" states the redheaded, freckled pizza delivery guy. Nya glances at his nametag; it reads Jay.

"Thank you, Jay! Here you are," Nya replies as he holds out the pizza. Nya takes it, thanks him, then closes the door.

"Smells good," Cole comments as she sets it down on the table.

"Sure does!" Nya replies as she opens the box.

They each fill their plates, then set down.

Cole grins, then leans closer. "Is your face from McDonald's? 'Cause I'm loving it,"

"I hate you," Nya mutters as she chews on her pizza.

He presses on with a goofy smile on his face. "You know, Dr. Phil says I'm afraid of commitment. Wanna help me prove him wrong?"

"No. I just want my pizza."

"Come on!" Cole yells, exasperated.

Nya laughs. "Sorry, shortie. I'm a bit out of your league."

He frowns at her, something she finds incredibly cute. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh, would you look at that, it's past six o' clock," Nya says, her voice flat as she checks an invisible watch.

"Shit!" Cole cries, dropping his pizza.

"Language!" Nya snaps, "and you can't complain because I warned,"

"Whatever," he waggles his eyebrows stupidly, "I guess that just means I get to spend more time with you."

Nya rolls her eyes, biting into her pizza. "Whatever," she says after chewing.

…

"I'm bored."

Nya sighs, placing the last dish in the dishwasher after turning off the sink. "Fine. When I'm done, will you show me your rock collection?"

His spearmint eyes light up. "Yeah!"

"Nice. Go on without me; I'll be there in a second," she replies, rinsiing her hands off.

"Okay!" he chirps.

…

"This is magnetite...it's magnetic, in case you couldn't tell by its name. Oh, this one's sulfur! It smells like rotten eggs and is yellow, too. This is talc, the softest mineral on the Mohs Scale. Here's some quartz. Oh, and..." he suddenly became really shy. "Uh...I found this one, and...it reminded me of you. You can have it." He holds out his palm. Nya takes it, then uncurls her fist.

It's a necklace. Attached to it is a mineral. Hm, what is that one called?

"That's fluorite. It...um...fluoresces. And it's your favorite color," he adds.

She grins genuinely. "I love it," she comments. "Thank you, Cole."

He beams, his eyes almost the shade of the emerald resting on his dresser. "Really?! Awesome!"

She laughs, then ruffles his hair. "I think it's about time for bed."

He yawns. "I don't wanna sleep...but I am tired..." He takes the necklace in his hands again before crawling into bed. Nya pulls the covers up around him. He giggles softly, then drapes the necklace over her neck.

"Good night, Cole-kun," she whispers.

"Good night, Nya!" he mutters. He gasps a little when she presses her soft, soft lips to his forehead.

"Sweetest dreams," she says, turning off the light, but freezing when he shoots out of bed again to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Thank you," he mumbles, his voice growing groggy.

She smiles gently. "You're welcome. Now sleep," she says, patting his arm and re-tucking him in.

"'Kay," he drifts off into sleep as she gently pulls the door closed, a dorky smile growing on his lips as his eyelids drift closer and closer...


End file.
